


Mark Lee is Terrible at Football

by seodelicious



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, American Football, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), College Football, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Exhibitionism, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Mentioned Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, My First Smut, My First Work in This Fandom, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Suh Youngho | Johnny Has a Big Dick, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny, Unsafe Sex, basically johnny fucks mark so he'll get better at football, johnny is so sweet and caring towards mark it’s ridiculous, mark is very sensitive to johnny’s touch so he’s really whiney, okay there is plot but it's not the keypoint of this au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23210767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seodelicious/pseuds/seodelicious
Summary: Mark is a terrible football player. He's constantly benched and is so bad his very own captain personally teaches him how to play better.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 14
Kudos: 249





	Mark Lee is Terrible at Football

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello, this is my first smut i've actually seriously attempted to write and it's also my first post on this account! 
> 
> i hope my smut isn't too bad. i'm not the greatest at writing it but like i try. 
> 
> oh, also i know nothing about football but like it's not really focused on that of course lol.

Mark was hopeless. He was never going to get better at football at this point.

The only reason he even made it onto the team was because his best friend Hyuck slept with the co-captain. If it hadn’t been for him, he never would’ve made it. 

Honestly, he should’ve picked up a football while he was still in high school but he didn’t. He was too busy with the yearbook club then. Now, here he was in his freshman year of college, learning a new sport he had never played before. 

“Mark, dude, you suck ass out there. Sit out for a while.” The football co-captain, Taeil, sighed and shook his head. Mark honestly didn’t see what Donghyuck saw in that man. Sure, he was hot as hell but he was as blunt as a butter knife. Okay, he did see what Hyuck saw in him, he was hot, that’s why Hyuck slept with him. 

Mark huffed and sat down on the bench. It was a game against one another, one team was shirts and the other was skins, as usual, Mark ended up on skins. He knew he sucked and he hated knowing that. 

“Can I put my shirt back on?” He huffed and covered his chest a bit. He was still pretty insecure about his body and didn’t like that he had to be shirtless so much. 

“No.” A voice came from behind him, making him jump. “Jesus, Johnny, you scared me.” If his hands weren’t already on his chest he would’ve covered his heart from being scared. The tall man came in front of him and Mark strained his head to look at his face. Johnny Suh, a college junior, captain of the football team, and rumored fuckboy on campus. 

Mark really admired how hardworking Johnny was. He was double majoring in theatre and photography while being on the football team. He really didn’t mess around when it came to things like these. 

“No, you can’t put your shirt back on, you’re going back out there.” Johnny crossed his arms. “Dude, are you serious? Don’t you see how bad I am at football? I’m not naturally talented like you Johnny!” Mark huffed and shook his head. 

Johnny bent down to Mark’s level and looked him in the eyes, “You have potential here Mark, you’re just not pushing yourself hard enough. I know if you work at it you'll start to get better.” 

He was right. Mark wasn’t pushing himself hard enough. Sure, he’d always wanted to play football but it was hard as hell. He was more brains than brawn, after all. He did enjoy watching sports though, that was something he always enjoyed doing. Football was his favorite sport and he didn’t want his dream of playing it to stop just because he didn’t have the right physique for it. 

“Fine, I’ll go back out there and play. Thanks for telling me all that, by the way. I actually really needed that.” He stood back up and smiled at his captain. “Any time Mark. I’m always happy to help my players.” Johnny patted his shoulder and walked back off towards the locker rooms.

Mark should’ve never taken Johnny’s advice. 

He was currently laying on his back and clutching his right shoulder on the football field after having been tackled by Jaehyun’s dumbass. 

“Mark, are you okay?” Johnny leaned over him, concern apparent on his face. “Y-Yeah, I’m fine. I think it just might be bruised.” 

“When are you gonna get rid of this kid? He fucking sucks.” Jaehyun huffed from behind Johnny. “You know, Jae, you weren’t so great at football when you started to play either,” Johnny turned around to face him, “so I suggest apologizing for hurting his shoulder and then run fifteen laps.” 

A lot of the other men on the team started to snicker at what Johnny had said. He was right too. Mark had heard about how Jaehyun went from a high school freshman who couldn’t even throw a football to being the star quarterback by sophomore year of college.

Jaehyun tossed the football he was holding down and ran off towards the tracks on the outlines of the field. He would be running his laps without apologizing, it seemed. He was known to be pretty cold to people sometimes. Mark found Jaehyun to be intolerable at times, like right now. The man hurt his shoulder and he didn’t even apologize to him. 

Mark sighed and sat up. “Here, let me help you. I need to check your shoulder out anyway.” Johnny held out his hand and helped him up. “Coach’s office has some medical supplies so we have to go there.” His captain told him. Mark simply just followed him over to the athletics building, still clutching his shoulder. 

“Here, sit on the desk while I check over your shoulder.” Johnny pointed towards their coach’s desk & proceeded to pull out the first aid kit. Mark sat atop the desk, waiting for Johnny. 

The captain walked back over to the younger man with the first aid kit, setting it next to him. “This is just in case you actually need anything on it. You most likely won’t but it’s for precautionary reasons.” 

Mark simply nodded to that and let Johnny look at his shoulder. “Ouch.” He hissed as the other man rotated his shoulder. “Sorry,” Johnny mumbled, proceeding to do it once again. He patted Mark’s shoulder and looked at him. “It’s just bruised if anything. Jaehyun just hit it really hard but no serious damage.” 

“That’s good then.” Mark watched Johnny put the first aid kit back in the cabinet it was in. “Are you gonna put your shirt back on by the way?” Johnny turned back to look at him, eyebrows raised. Mark’s face flushed and he quickly hid his chest with his hands. “Oh, um, I actually forgot I was shirtless. I guess I’ll go hit the showers.” He slid off the desk and headed towards the locker room.

Mark wrapped his towel around his waist and made his way over to his locker. His shower went longer than it should’ve been but he really needed it. Especially after what happened with Jaehyun. 

He opened his locker to find it empty. “What the fuck?” He muttered under his breath. This can’t be happening right now, he now has no clothes to put on and his phone is also missing. “Oh, no, no, no!” He slipped his fingers into his wet hair, pulling on the strands out of frustration. 

He sighed and slammed his locker door, making his way out of the locker room. He needed to tell Johnny. 

Mark quickly made his way through all the rooms in the building. He was trying to find Johnny before anyone else saw him, but he wasn’t finding him. “Fuck’s sake Johnny, where the hell could you be?” He huffed and popped his head through another room. Still no Johnny. “Mark?” A voice came from behind him, making him jump. He quickly turned around to find Johnny staring at him in confusion. 

“How many times are you gonna sneak up on me today?” He huffed and shook his head. “Sorry.” Johnny rolled his eyes and eyed the man in a towel, “Why are you only in a towel?” It feels like Mark’s been exposed all day. Okay, well, he actually has. He’s been shirtless for hours now and it’s been driving him insane. 

Mark groaned and slid down the wall. “Someone jacked my clothes and phone from my locker when I was taking a shower. Now I don’t have any clothes to wear and I can’t walk home like this.” Johnny chuckled at that, causing Mark to glare up at him. “Sorry, sorry. I remember getting my stuff taken from me when I was a freshman. It’s basically tradition to steal the freshman’s clothing. Although I did ban it once I became captain, that doesn’t stop them.” He held his hand out to Mark, “Come on, I’ll take you home and you can wear a pair of my sweats and a shirt. If you want that, that is.” Mark sighed and grabbed Johnny’s hand, allowing him to pull him up off the floor. 

The older man smiled down at him and led him back towards the locker room. He handed him a pair of his sweats and a shirt and stared at him. “Uh, are you gonna turn your back so I can get dressed?” Mark blushed a bit. “Oh, yeah, if you really want me to. I mean, we’re both guys, not like I haven’t seen what you got down there.” He shrugged but proceeded to turn around anyway. 

Mark quickly put Johnny’s clothes on and looked down at how his shirt swallowed him. “Dude your clothes don’t fit me at all.” Johnny turned around as Mark lifted up his shirt to look at how low the sweats were on him. The sweats hung low on Mark’s small frame and past the ‘v’ of his hips. 

“That’s okay. They’re just temporary until I get your things back from the other guys. You can go wait in my car while I go get them.” Johnny took his car keys out of his pocket and handed them to Mark. The younger man just simply nodded and headed towards the exit of the building that faced the parking lot.

Mark sat in Johnny’s car longer than he expected to. It had been about 20 minutes before Johnny was walking up to the car, items in his hands. Johnny got into the driver’s side of the car and dumped Mark’s clothes and phone on his lap. “Here you go.” Was all he said before he put on his seatbelt and started the car. “Thank you,” Mark mumbled. He lit up his phone screen to find a bunch of text notifications from Donghyuck. They were all about how Mark would have to find a place to sleep tonight as Taeil would be at their apartment all night. 

“Apparently Taeil and Hyuck are fucking tonight so now I have to find somewhere else to stay for the night.” He groaned and sent Hyuck the middle finger emoji back. 

“Oh. Where do you usually go when that happens?” Johnny asked. 

“The library. I’m friends with the student librarian, Renjun, and he lets me sleep there when this happens.” He sighed. 

“You can sleep at my place if you want. I really don’t mind.” Johnny gave him a small understanding smile. 

“You really don’t have to take me in. I can just sleep in the nonfiction section again.” Mark chuckled. 

“I really don’t mind. Let’s go back to my apartment.” Johnny set off in the direction of his apartment. 

Thankfully, Johnny didn’t live too far away from campus, just like Mark. Although, Mark lived in the apartments right across the street, while Johnny lived a few streets away. 

“Welcome to my home.” Johnny threw his keys on to the kitchen island and shut the door behind Mark. “Not bad. Definitely better than mine.” Mark looked around his apartment. It was so clean compared to his and Hyuck’s. He was honestly jealous. “I don’t have a roommate so it’s easier to take care of.” Johnny shrugged and walked into the kitchen. 

Mark nodded even though Johnny had his back to him. He sat down on the couch, putting his clothes on the coffee table. It sucked he wasn’t going to be able to have clean clothes for tomorrow. Maybe he could borrow one of Johnny’s shirts and just wear the jeans he wore today for tomorrow. 

“Want a beer?” Johnny came up beside him and handed him a beer can. 

“Sure.” Mark shrugged and took it from him. 

Johnny sat next to him, opening his own beer and taking a sip. Mark also opened his beer and nearly downed it in one go. “Slow down there.” Johnny laughed. 

“Why do you keep me on the football team?” Mark asked suddenly. 

“What?” Johnny looked over at him, confusion was apparent on his face. 

“I mean, I suck really bad. I don’t get to play in actual games and I sit out most of the time. I bring nothing to the team.” He slightly pouted. 

Johnny stared at him for a long while before answering, “You have potential, Mark.” 

Mark rolled his eyes and downed the rest of his beer. “I don’t think so but I appreciate your optimism.” He sat his beer can on the coffee table and turned to look at Johnny. 

“I can personally coach you? If you want, that is.”

Mark was taken aback by that. His football captain was offering to personally coach him? He must really believe in Mark’s ability to play football. 

“Okay. Let’s do it.” Mark nodded and it made Johnny smile. “Great. You’ll get better in no time.” 

Mark still wasn’t getting better. 

It’d been two weeks since they started Mark’s special training and he was still shit at football. 

“Okay, let’s try it again. Try to tackle me.” Johnny got into a position to be tackled and waited for Mark. Mark ran towards him and used all his might to tackle him onto the mat but he barely budged. “Ugh, this is going awful! Johnny, I  _ still _ suck at football.” He cried out in frustration and pulled on his hair. 

“Come here,” Johnny beckoned him over, “I’ll show you how it’s done.” He placed Mark in the position he was in over the mat. “I’m going to tackle you now.” He said before running towards Mark. 

“Oof!” Mark landed on the mat, Johnny right on top of him. “Now  _ that  _ is how you tackle.” He chuckled from where he was above Mark. 

“Thanks, captain, I really appreciate you tackling me.” Mark’s voice was dripping in sarcasm. 

Johnny slid up Mark’s body a bit and straddled his small frame. “Dude, what are you doing?” Mark started shoving Johnny off but he wouldn’t budge. Wow, he sure was a weakling. 

“I have an idea of how I can get you to improve at football.” The older man smirked. 

This could  _ not  _ be good. 

Johnny slowly came face to face with Mark, causing him to subconsciously hold his breath. Johnny pressed his lips to Mark’s, kissing him. The man underneath him was taken aback by this, not kissing him back immediately. 

Mark began kissing Johnny back though. Their kiss was slow and sensual. Johnny licked his bottom lip, requesting entry. Mark’s mouth was pliant for Johnny, allowing his tongue to slip in, causing him to moan quietly. 

Johnny pulled back and kissed the tip of Mark’s nose before sitting up a little so he could see his face fully. “See, that wasn’t so bad was it?” He said softly, rubbing Mark’s cheek. 

“It was good.” Mark’s voice was barely audible but Johnny managed to hear him. 

Mark gently pulled Johnny back down by his shirt and they began kissing again. This time it was more feverish. Johnny’s hand slipped its way under Mark’s shirt, finding his nipple and tweaking it. Mark pulled back from Johnny and let out a moan. 

“D-Don’t you think we should take this back to the locker rooms?” He nearly forgot they were outside. If it were dark it’d be different, but it was afternoon time and any of their teammates could find them in the middle of the football field, messing around. 

“No. If we get caught then we get caught.” Johnny lifted Mark’s shirt up and attached his mouth to his left nipple, fingers playing with his other. 

Mark moaned as Johnny twirled his tongue around the hardened bud. He gently pulled his other nipple, causing Mark to cry out in pleasure. He was so close to coming. “J-Johnny I’m gonna- gonna come if you keep doing this.” He had tears in his eyes, threatening to spill over at any moment. 

Johnny pulled off of his nipples and looked at Mark, he was red in the face and teary-eyed. “Aww, baby, are you sensitive?” He cooed and kissed Mark’s cheeks. Mark could only just nod as Johnny slipped off of him. 

“I’m going to undress you now, is that okay?” His fingers lingered above the waistband of Mark’s sweatpants, waiting for him to answer. “Yes,” Mark whispered. 

He quickly pulled off of Mark’s clothes, as well as his own. Mark couldn’t believe the size of Johnny’s cock. He didn’t think it’d be able to fit inside of him. “Wait, do you have lube?” Mark suddenly panicked. There’d be  _ no way  _ he could fit that inside him without lube. 

“Yes.” Johnny picked up his pants and pulled out a small packet of lube. “Really?” Mark scoffed. The older man just shrugged and opened it, pouring lube on his fingers. Mark spread his legs, allowing Johnny to rub the lube over his rim. 

“Ready?” Johnny asked, looking down at Mark. He nodded and hissed as Johnny pushed his finger up to his first knuckle inside of him. “Holy shit, you’re tight,” Johnny mumbled above him. He slowly pushed his finger all the way in and waited for Mark to adjust. 

As soon as Mark gave the okay he began slowly working him open. Mark released quiet moans as Johnny moved his finger in and out. 

He was soon able to push two, then three fingers inside of Mark, making him moan and whine. “I’m ready, I’m ready. Please just fuck me.” 

Johnny pulled his fingers out of Mark, making him whine from the feeling of being empty. He picked up the lube packet and squeezed the remaining contents onto his cock, spreading it around. 

Mark lifted his legs up and Johnny pushed his right one back with his hand, lining up his cock with his entrance. He looked down at Mark for approval, the younger boy nodded, allowing Johnny to slowly push inside of him. 

Mark squeezed his eyes shut as the head of Johnny’s cock penetrated him. “Relax…” Johnny said softly, rubbing Mark’s soft belly. He nodded and took deep breaths as Johnny slowly but surely seated his entire length in him. 

Johnny adjusted Mark and put his legs down so he could lean over him. He attached himself to Mark’s neck, biting and sucking on it while shallowly thrusting inside of him. 

“J-Johnny.” Mark moaned out, threading his fingers into the older man’s hair. He detached himself from Mark’s neck and kissed him, thrusting a little faster now. “God, Mark, you’re so tight.” He panted into Mark’s mouth, making the younger man whine. 

Johnny sat up and pushed Mark’s legs up towards his head, getting a better angle to fuck him. A particular thrust had Mark gasping, “Fuck, yes, right there Johnny. Do it again!” 

He began hitting Mark’s prostate dead-on, causing the younger to moan loudly and dig his nails into Johnny’s arms. “Oh god, I’m gonna c-come!” Mark’s tears he’d be holding back the entire time began spilling. 

“Come for me. Go ahead, let go.” Johnny sped up his thrusts, trying to chase his own orgasm too. “Johnny!” Mark came with his name on his lips, white ropes of come splattering Mark’s stomach. 

“Fuck!” Johnny’s thrusts were becoming sloppier and sloppier as he thrust into Mark. 

Mark suddenly felt a warmth filling him up as Johnny slowed down, slowly coming to a halt. 

Johnny laid on top of Mark, kissing his cheek. They were both a sweaty, panting mess. 

“I can’t believe I just got fucked on top of a football mat.” Mark laughed and wiped his face off. “Don’t tell me you didn’t like it.” Johnny propped himself up on his elbows and looked at him. “Oh, don’t tell me you didn’t like it.” He squeezed Mark’s cheek, causing him to laugh.

“Of course I liked it.” Mark giggled. 

“I’m glad. Hopefully, this gives you the motivation to get better at football then.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it! sorry if it was bad or anything lol.
> 
> here is my [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/yangyangsmommy/) and my [curious cat](http://www.curiouscat.me/johnmarkist/)
> 
> feel free to follow me, send my cc feedback, or send me asks! <3


End file.
